The Queen of Jurassic Park
by DMenace
Summary: Invited to the world's preeminent theme park, Yang is tasked with aiding her uncle in his duties as game warden to better familiarize herself with the animals she will soon be working with. Her sister Ruby tags along unable to resist seeing the newest attractions, but the new stewardess of the island has little patience for them or mishaps as she rebuilds the once great kingdom.


Chapter 1

Speedy Thief

* * *

 **(A/N: Warning, this story contains adult language and graphic violence resembling that of its source material)**

* * *

Qrow held his breath as his security team cautiously stalked the creature that had collapsed in the dense foliage not twenty yards away. He shouldered his rifle and maneuvered his body onto the ladder of the camouflaged blind in the treetops. Two young girls moved toward him, the elder with blond pigtails holding her dark haired younger sister from behind, but he signaled for them to stay and remain quiet. They looked down at him with pleading eyes but when it was clear his mind was made up they nodded in disappointment. Starting down the ladder with the girls standing directly above him, he gave a look over his shoulder at the bodies already gathered in the underbrush.

 _'Jackasses!'_ he thought to himself. _'Every single one of them...'_

Even the seven-year-old would've approached the dazed predator more cautiously, but Qrow supposed that even children had more common sense than scientists, who had practically flung themselves out of their respective blinds the very moment the creature had collapsed from its enraged search for its attacker, and inevitable charge toward him and the girls.

He had warned them that this particular species was notoriously resilient toward sedatives and had even learned to play opossum after being shot to make its unsuspecting prey come close. He had also explained in detail, using as small of words as possible, how using the correct dosage wasn't an exact science yet with these kinds of creatures. Too much and they would become fighting mad before dying within minutes of adrenaline shock, but too little and they'd fall over preparing for an ambush.

Once his boots landed in the mud he unshouldered his rifle and made sure another, much more powerful and faster acting dart had been loaded correctly before glancing up at his men. Like him the four wore protective gear and carried tranquilizer guns, but lacked the pistol on his hip that only the game warden was permitted to carry. They stood around staring intently, almost nervously at what the five scientists had gathered around, pushing and shoving each other like kids gathered around the dinner table squabbling over the last drumstick.

Qrow waved at the canopy above, reassuring the girls gathered by the ladder that everything was alright before steadying his cool gaze on the reptilian creature.

From head to tail it was roughly fifteen feet in length and covered in smooth looking brown pebbly scales. Its long forearms ended in three sickle-like claws that were being inspected closely by one of the scientists, and one of its strong, muscular legs were being lifted by another who was running his fingertips in fascination over the razor sharp six inch middle claw of its foot.

One of the scientists charged with checking its heartbeat gave a thumbs up as Qrow approached, cautiously walking around the enamored men to inspect the creature's head. He saw its eyelids fluttering while its crocodile-like translucent green eyes stared up as if trying to recognize him.

 _'Velociraptor,'_ his youngest niece said cheerfully in the back of his mind. _'It means speedy thief.'_

 _'Butcher more like it,'_ he thought, nauseated by the stench of rotting flesh that all the carnivores carried. In the distance he heard the light rumble of the helicopter that had taken off mere second after he had taken the shot.

The raptor had been one of three to miraculously escape containment, but the only one to avoid capture for five whole days after finding itself in the densely forested restricted area of the island. It had been far away from the visitors and other attractions, but even with a tracking chip it was too difficult and _far_ too dangerous to send a team in after it. Especially when they didn't have permission to kill it.

One of the scientists looked over his shoulder and waved to the girls up in the blind, signaling for them to come down and join him. Before Qrow could object, preferably by shooting the man, the girls were already carefully climbing down the glorified tree fort mindful of their footing.

' _And he's the biggest jackass of them all...'_ While all the other researchers had been salivating at the chance to study a velociraptor in the closest thing to its natural habitat, Taiyang Xiao Long had gone so far as to bring his daughters on what he claimed to be a once in a lifetime opportunity.

Qrow had vehemently refused and gone so far as to threaten their superiors, but in every instance he was reassured that the danger would be relatively non-existent, and Dr. Xiao Long as a valuable asset to the park sometimes needed to be _indulged_ to remain productive. If either of the girls' mothers could've been there, Qrow was fairly certain they would've already shot the both of them.

When the girls finally made it to the base of the large tree, the younger began sprinting toward them but her older sister quickly overtook her as though it were a race. When they drew within an arm's grasp of their father however, Qrow grabbed them both by their shirts and yanked them back, shaking his head while dragging them a safe distance away.

"Stay here," he ordered softly. "Neither of you move any closer, and you stay behind me at all times. Am I under-"

"But Dad said-"

"Ruby," Qrow pressed a finger to the younger's lip before brushing the dark hair out of her eyes. "Am I understood?"

She pouted and puffed out her cheeks but eventually nodded obediently. "Good girl. Yang, I want you to hold onto your sister's hand. I'm counting on you to keep her safe. Think you can do that for me?"

The older sister nodded dutifully despite being visibly upset that she wasn't allowed any closer, and gave her little sister a look that might've been resentment but quickly softened as she put herself a half-step in front of her and held onto her hand. Qrow meanwhile let out a breath and turned back around with his rifle at the ready once again, resisting the urge to shoot the tall blond man who looked much too fit to work in a lab. He had promised both girls' mothers he wouldn't...

The scientists' voices carried on excitedly, annoyingly so, each making animated gestures with their hands as they ran tests with their equipment and theorized multiple things, namely how a raptor could survive without its normally lysine enriched diet. Qrow wasn't much for details unlike these so-called geniuses that obsessed over the most inconsequential of them. Rather than speculate on trivial matters he preferred doing his job, ideally with a gun and without lab rats or children, but he had to admit it made him curious, and rather uneasy now that they were on the ground of the _supposed_ safe restricted area. He knew better, and couldn't help glancing behind them and letting his hand wander by his side.

He heard what sounded like a weak bird call from the raptor, and a chill went down his spine as he recognized it as a call for reinforcements. He knew there weren't any of course, they were all in their paddock, but like his men he found himself glancing out the corner of his eye, and moved closer to his nieces with his pistol now drawn.

Looking back at the sedated raptor, he saw that one of the scientists was stroking its long snout as if to say it was being a good girl for laying still, and Qrow felt an immediate sense of nausea from watching. Two of his men had been killed and another gravely injured during the breakout, but as usual they thought of those in the field only as unfortunate, but expected statistics. Nothing more.

The raptor's forearm twitched and immediately all rifles were pointed at the creature's neck just below the notch of its ear, but the scientists didn't seem to notice, or care that the dried blood on the creature's claws had belonged to a longtime friend.

Qrow stared at the creature's dazed eyes full of hate, pausing only for a moment on its small, razor sharp teeth. It was now staring intently at Tai, watching him in confusion as to what he was doing. Qrow had to admit he often found himself doing this as well.

He glanced over his shoulder smiling at his daughters, and despite himself Qrow looked down at the pair and tousled their hair. The wind picked up blowing it in their faces, and instinctively everyone glanced up at the helicopter as it appeared over the trees and began its descent.

Just as Qrow let out a sigh of relief, a blood chortling cry filled his ears and caused his head to spin. He readied his pistol but one of the men had already shot another dart into the the raptor neck, which now had Tai's right arm firmly in between its jaws. Qrow leaped to his side, dropping both his rifle and pistol and grabbing the jaws and holding them still. Warm blood trickled down Tai's arm as they struggled to open the creature's mouth and keep it from tearing his flesh, when finally the second sedative began to take effect and his arm wretched free.

"Damn you, Tai!" he yelled, dragging him away and pointing up at the terrified girls. "Damn you!"

The scientist inspected the teeth puncture marks in his arm, turning it over in wonder. "I guess this proves once and for all raptors really don't have enough bite force to subdue their prey," he said quite excitedly, thinking of how the creatures used their neck muscles to rip and tear flesh in their feeding frenzies. It troubled him that the raptor hadn't been fully awake, meaning this might've just been an anomaly, and was already thinking of an experiment when Qrow slapped his arm causing him to cry out again.

He looked up seeing Qrow motioning with his head behind them, and immediately Tai looked up at his daughters with a reassuring, albeit embarrassed smile. Neither girl however were paying him any attention. Hearing whimpers, both men turned to the scientist standing opposite of them with bloated wet snakes falling from his belly that hit the ground with a disturbing slosh. One of the other scientists vomited, and after a moment of uncomprehending of what he was looking at, realization and instantiations horror struck as he fell to his knees beside the crimson claw of the raptor's foot looking down at his intestines.

The man screamed, and someone called toward the helicopter for a medic as one of the men with guns injected the creature with a syringe to try and counter the overdosed of tranquilizer. Qrow and Tai meanwhile watched the two young girls begging, pleading with them to look away, but they seemed almost in a trance even forgetting how to breath as the man knelt in a puddle of his own blood and organs, screaming until finally he mercifully collapsed in silence...

* * *

 **(A/N: Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. "Jurassic Park" is one of my favorite movies** _and_ **books of all time, and while I've played with the concept of a RWBY/Jurassic Park crossover for quite some time now, it was while re-reading the book recently that inspired this story. A lot of love goes into every story and chapter I've ever written, but _"The Queen of Jurassic Park"_ (name still under consideration) is something very close to my heart as a lifelong dinosaur junkie. I don't know how often I will be updating this story, but for the time being I'm viewing it as a fun side project when I need a break from my other stories. I plan on keeping the chapters relatively short and not spending too much time editing/revising so as not to feel "overwhelmed" by what I hope is a "fun" story inspired by two of my favorite franchises. ****I hope you enjoy, friends, and thank you for all the support.**

 **Many RWBY characters and elements will find their way into this story, but for all intents and purposes this is a modern AU where RWBY characters coexist in the same world as "Jurassic Park".** **A word of caution though. This story will be following more closely to the tone of "Jurassic Park" the book than movie, which means there will be some graphic scenes as seen in this introductory chapter. I also want to say that I _love_ every single character in this story, but due to the nature of "Jurassic Park", sadly not every character introduced will make it out alive. Trust me, that pains me more than you know and I don't do it maliciously. It's simply to tell the story I wish to tell.**

 **Also given the subject matter, I feel that I must state for the record here that I am a _Young Earth Creationist_. This will be reflected both by the science used to support the existence of dinosaurs in this story as well as the personal beliefs of characters like Ruby and perhaps others.**

 **I own neither RWBY nor Jurassic Park, nor the cover image of Claire outside Rexy's paddock.**

 **All credit goes to my Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ, who has made stories like this possible and blessed me with all of you wonderful readers.** **God bless)**


End file.
